Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming machines or devices provide games, such as slot games, wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. In these gaming devices, the player initiates the spin of the reels by making a wager and the positions of the reels after they stop, determines whether a player wins a value and, if so, how much value the player wins. These gaming machines typically have certain features designated for outcomes such as when a player wins a value, when the player advances to a bonus game or when the game terminates. For example, these gaming machines often display the amount of credits earned, flash lights, make sounds or have other features designed to draw attention to the outcome and entertain the player.
Gaming devices having bonus or secondary games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base or primary game. Certain known gaming devices have one or more bonus or secondary free spin mode or sequences which are provided to the player after the triggering event in the primary game. The triggering event temporarily halts the primary game play and enables a player to enter the free spin mode or sequence wherein one or more free spins are provided to the player. The player plays the free spin mode or sequence, likely receives an award during one or more of the free spins and returns to the base game. Free spin mode or sequences that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are attractive to players.
Known gaming devices utilize a plurality of free games with a retrigger feature, such as the gaming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,584 B2. The gaming device disclosed therein provides a base game and an initial series of free games provided to a player when a trigger condition occurs in the base game. An initial bonus feature is associated with the initial series of free games. In this gaming device, if the same trigger condition occurs in the initial series of free games, the gaming device provides a subsequent series of free games to the player. The subsequent series of free games has a different bonus feature. Accordingly, the bonus feature applicable to the subsequent series of free games is applied to any remaining games of the initial series of free games as well as to the games of the subsequent series of free games.
Other known gaming devices also utilize terminators, such as the gaming device disclosed in European Patent No. EP 09454837A2. In the gaming device disclosed therein, the gaming device provides a plurality of selections in a bonus game. The selections include masked or hidden awards and terminators. The player receives an award for each selection picked by the player that is not a terminator. The player continues to pick selections until the player obtains a terminator. The terminator ends the bonus game and the player receives the total of all the awards they obtained during the bonus game.
Other known gaming devices, such as the gaming device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 B1 utilize anti-terminators. In the gaming device disclosed therein, upon a specific symbol combination in the basic mode, the gaming device generates an anti-terminator which is subsequently exercisable in a bonus game of the gaming device. Until the gaming device activates the bonus mode, the player may continue obtaining anti-terminators in the basic mode. In the bonus mode, a player may use an anti-terminator to override an otherwise undesired outcome of the bonus game. For example, if in the bonus mode the player obtained an outcome that would end the bonus mode, an anti-terminator, if available, may be used to override the end bonus mode outcome and thereby continue play of the bonus mode.
Another known gaming device, such as the gaming device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,141, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a game that provides a plurality of player selectable selections wherein each selection has an associated offer, anti-terminator or terminator. The gaming device enables the player to pick the selections one at a time. If an offer is associated with the picked selection, the player may accept or reject the offer. If the player accepts the offer, the accepted offer is provided to the player and the game ends. If the player rejects the offer, the player is enabled to pick another selection. If an anti-terminator is associated with the picked selection, the anti-terminator is retained or accumulated for subsequent use. If a terminator is associated with the picked selection, the game ends unless at least one anti-terminator is previously retained. The previously retained anti-terminator nullifies the effect of the terminator and allows the game to continue. The game continues until either the player accepts an offer or a picked selection is associated with a terminator and no anti-terminators are retained.
It should be appreciated that free spin games as well as games with terminators and anti-terminators may substantially elevate award returns and increase player excitement and enjoyment. Players enjoy playing for extended periods of time and high bonus awards. Therefore, it is desirable to provide new exciting games to a player.